


My Throne I Resign

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Damar Series - Robin McKinley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mere drabble about Aerin's return to Luthe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Throne I Resign

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NutterZoi

 

 

Snow is falling. Talat knew the way, but Talat-- best friend; for many years only friend-- is many years dead. The horse under her is Talat's stock, powerful and quick, but she does miss the departed. Talat would have spared her the hassle of squinting into swirling snow for a trail that wavers like a hallucination. 

They reach the valley. No snow here. Only sun-on-water and spring-on-the-air; only a tall man with yellow hair. No kings; no thrones, whether hers or Tor's long-empty one.

"Hello," she says to him from horseback, wearily. 

She cries that night, and Luthe lets her. 

 


End file.
